


Take a Stand

by FrostCryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Murder, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Scars, Soulmates, lil reap beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Take a Stand is just some drabbles and oneshots of Reaper76 created with free time but also with love. They'll be in no particular order and will vary from different AUs to canon. Various characters will pop in and possibly other ships but the main goal for this is strictly for Jack and Gabe.





	1. Reap Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe leaves a few gifts behind for Jack. Jack's not sure if he wants to kiss or smack his husband.

The first one Jack found, he’d been brushing his teeth. It handed him a glass of water to rinse his mouth, seemingly not bothered by his staring or the attention he was giving to it. If anything, the black blob as big as his hand preened especially after receiving a few rubs from him. Jack picked it up and plopped it on his shoulder as he finished his morning routine.

The second one showed up when he was dressing, putting his jacket on revealed it in his pocket. The first blob flailed its little wings, Jack wasn’t quite sure what else to label the small limbs as, and greeted the second. It greeted the other back and then nestled into his hand with a strange worbled purr. He kept his eyes on it as he grabbed his pulse rifle with his free hand.

The third, fourth, and fifth awaited him as he walked outside. They all cheered a “DIE” when they all saw each other and Jack like the second one had but without the word. They were curious things but Jack had seen and experienced much weirder in his life, this was nothing new. Whatever caused the blobs cared about him personally in some way.

Then it clicked.

Gabe was the only one he knew who would care enough to leave small pieces of himself behind to watch over Jack. Watch over meaning call in Gabe when his husband bit off more than he could chew. Nothing new though and they both knew that fact wouldn’t change no matter how badly Gabe wanted it to. Jack would always run in head first and Gabe would be there to pull his ass out of the fire when the time came.

Jack felt the urge to smack him.

“The beans giving you any trouble, mi sol?” Arms wrapped around his waist just as the blobs chirruped excitedly. Their owner came for a visit or never left after he made them. Jack wasn’t quite sure which one was more true. Made it easier to make good on his promise in smacking Gabe. “I figured this way even if I can’t be with you all the time, you’ll have them. They feel my love for you just as strongly as I do.” Gabe rubbed his face against Jack’s neck like a cat.

How could Jack keep being mad at the other man for being so thoughtful? “They’re perfect. I wish I could return the favor somehow. Give you something of me.”

“Ah but you have. Something more precious than anything I thought possible.” They shared a kiss, deep and loving like back when they were in SEP. Another thing Jack never dreamed he’d have again. “Your heart. Keep it beating because mine will stop when yours does.”

“Romantic.” The beans made themselves known again when they managed to get on Jack and Gabe’s shoulders. “Thank you for them.”

Gabe just hummed and pulled him in for another kiss, ignoring more choruses of, “DIE!”


	2. Make or Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars on a person tells us a story, one that could have been avoided if they only felt for the signs.

_Scars gave you a vague sense of where you would be when you got them in your life. Whether from a broken bone or a surgery or a scab you picked over and over again._

Jack fought with Gabe. They yelled at the top of their lungs, wanting to get their point across. He ignored the feeling on his face, of a scar yet to happen. A warning of a sort. One that went ignored in favor of Jack proving himself right.

_They could be from anything. When they first appeared, it’s a ghost of a feeling. Something you know that’s there but easy to ignore. The scars only gave you a warning when they were close to being a reality but never before._

They’ve been fighting for what feels like months now. Never giving an inch on their beliefs or willing to listen to each other. They used to. Before Overwatch and Blackwatch got to be too much for either of them. Before Gabe started doing rainchecks. Before Jack closed himself off to be the good little soldier. Before Gabe started forgetting the little things. Before Jack stopped hoping for a different outcome every night, one that didn’t leave him crying himself to sleep missing his husband.

_The last warning you get is a millisecond before it ends up on your body a burning sensation where it will be. Then it’s too late._

The last he would remember was Gabe’s misting face, suddenly turning petrified and the man yelling his name. A feeling, almost like a burn, on his face made him realize then that it was too late to change anything because in the next moment he was falling right before he blacked out.

_Never forget what scars represent. Something that could have been prevented if only the bearer had paid attention to what they were saying without saying anything at all._

They both could have stopped this, if only they had listened to each other. They could have prevented Gabe becoming Reaper and him working for Talon. They could have prevented Jack becoming blind and relying heavily on instinct.

_Scars were important in the world. We just need to stop and hear what they’re trying to tell us._

Jack and Gabe met on the battlefield once more. One blinded, the other not dead or alive. This time, neither was quite sure if the other would listen and reach out to take a leap of faith.


	3. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an attempt on Jack's life, one barely prevented. Gabe was going to find and kill whoever was responsible when Jack woke up.
> 
> _Not if._
> 
> **_When._ **

Gabriel growled at everyone, shoving them aside to get to what they were all looking at. His heart jumped into his throat as he saw his husband, his mate, lying as still as a corpse. Barely breathing, it hurt to keep his eyes on Jack.

“Don't you dare!” Gabriel shouted angrily as he rushed to Jack's side. Answers would be extracted from people later, right now all that mattered was Jack.

“I love you, Gabe.” The whisper barely there but still strong enough to be heard.

“Don’t start talking like that! Hold on, Jackie, just hold on!” As soon as he got his mate squared away, he'd need to start an investigation. Hell, maybe he'd rope Genji and Jesse into it since they saw Jack as a very dear friend. They'd want answers too.

_...hold on just a little while longer..._

Cradling Jack in his arms, he demanded everyone to move as he ran to the medbay. Ana stayed as she was their closest friend. Angela met them before jump starting on healing Jack. Three out of the four people in the room felt the tension that became thick. The last of them still stayed unconscious despite what Angela did.

_...hold on just a little while longer..._

Hours upon hours passed. Each one felt like a year and Gabriel could almost tell how much more Jack slipped away the longer he remained oblivious. Ana had done a coffee run, needing something to do other than wallow and wait.

“Come on, Jackie. I know you'll pull through. We still got our whole lives together. You and me, remember?”

_...pray on just a little while longer..._

Jack's eyes opened the first time after a week. They all decided taking shifts so one could alert the others. Gabe was on watch and yelled for Angela who in turn requested Athena to get Ana there as soon as possible.

The first few touches were tentative while Jack got used to his surroundings. His eyes landed on his mate and he smiled a small broken thing. “Gabi.”

That one word sent said man into tears of joy. Being able to hear and see Jack's eyes could be classified as a miracle to him. He still has no idea what happened with Jack but then Gabriel caught up to the expression Jack was wearing. “Corazón?”

“I'm fine, I promise I'm fine. There's just something you won't want to hear.”

_...everything will be alright..._

“What could that possibly be? You know I'll listen to you and you know I love you with my whole heart and soul. I trust you with everything fiber of my being.” Gabriel emphasized his words with a kiss to Jack's forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, and mouth. “I swear this to you.”

Jack's eyes went watery for more than a few reasons. It was hard to pinpoint just one for him. He took a deep breath and waited for Ana. Once she appeared a few seconds later, the door was shut and locked. The four of them huddled on Jack’s bed to find out what happened.

“Moira O'Deorain tried to assassinate me because she's working for Talon.”

Gabriel shook with anger and held Jack's hand tighter. His incompetence for letting Moira into Blackwatch almost lost him his mate. That wouldn't be taken kindly. Especially after everyone within both organizations found out.

“I was snooping when I shouldn't have been but my suspicions on her couldn't be shaken. She caught me and gave me an ultimatum. I made my choice and here we are.”

Ana spoke after listening to it all. “We'll catch her and any Talon agents in our ranks. You rest up and let your mate take care of you while I and a few chosen others take on this task.”

For now, Jack would allow himself to let Gabriel smother him. When he was cleared, he'd find O'Deorain and make her pay for not finishing the job.

_...everything will be alright..._

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
